


The Untold Legend

by acieoJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Betrayal, Blackwatch Era, Depression, F/M, Genocide, Killing, Mari is one exacts same person, Mind Break, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall, Revenge, Romance, Shimada Clan, Suicide, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Two beings who held great legend now against each other, where is the peace, harmony and balance?It may take long but it's worth it





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> Hiya! Author-chan here with another Overwatch book! This is extremely long I was already thought of all the acts, the chapters and all that, also, I'm no good at Photoshop so if you guys want to do the cover, tell me! Every good book needs a good cover!
> 
> Also, I shall warn all readers early.
> 
> Warning: This story has mentions of abuse, depression, homicide, genocide, drugs, blood, gore, and SHIT TONS OF UNDERTALE REFERENCES.
> 
>  
> 
> Overwatch Characters belongs to Blizzard entertainment  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

My family tells about the co-existence of Judges and The Great Dragon Brothers— The Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they have held the balance and harmony in the heavens, and with the help of the Judges, they have earned eyes in land, keeping both peace and harmony.

But as the Judges become busy keeping peace, the two brothers argues over who could better rule their land.

The quarrel turned into rage and their violence struggled darkness skies, until the dragon of the South Wind struck his own brother and fell to earth, shattering the land. The Judges has a front view of the event and the leader stared up to the heavens "Is this peace, Dragon of the South Wind?"

The dragon give no mind to whom questioned and triumphed. Yet as time passed, he realised his solitude. The sweetness of victory, turned to ash.

For years, the Judges summons the South Wind Dragon— yet he does not answer, his eyes now blinded with grief and threw the world to discord, and he knew no bitterness and sorrow.

They had one last option— make the fallen dragon human.

The leader of the Judges— gifted with "Rebirth", resurrected the fallen dragon into one of Earth— a human. The Judges asks of one thing as his duty— "Speak to the dragon."

One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked "Old Dragon Lord, Why are you so disrupt?", The Dragon told him "Seeking power, killed my brother, but without him, I am lost."

The stranger replied "You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal, walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace."

The dragon knelt upon the ground, for the first time, he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as him fallen brother, the two set out to rebuild what they had lost

The leader, stared from afar, watching. They know the hardships to come— yet hopes their bond stays strong.

 


	2. One's HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fate begins her job to predict, sudden turns of events brings misery in one's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all 25 readers who've read this book! And they game me the push to post another chapter

 

"Why can we not leave the temple, father?", The young Shimada ask

"The world is too dangerous, my son.", Sojiro said to his son

It was rare for the family to have a time together, Sojiro being a Clan master, Hanzo studying to be a great Clan master like his father. Genji wasn't allowed to apply to such dangerous activities yet. 

As the three have their rare family time, a guard has knocked on his door, saying he was summoned by the elders.

Sojiro excused himself to his sons and orders Hanzo to watch his brother. Hanzo nods immediately.

The Clan Master enters a room filled of 7 Elders, all whom guided them to glory.

Sojiro bowed "You call, Great Elders?"

The older elder motioned for him to stand, mad does not waste a second to think twice doing so.

"As our assansins did their daily rounds around Hanamura, they have encountered a hideous plan from the Tokyo Village. A plan that could wipe our clan."

Sojiro's eyes widen, no one would dare, would they?

"I request you call a number of our best assasins to end their plans.", another elder said

"It will be done, Great Elders.", Sojiro bowed once again before leaving the room

"Finally, those Judges will be out of our way. We'll be the strongest in Hanamura."

Sojiro did as he was told to ensure the clan's safety, he set command to assassinate and burn all of Tokyo Village. A night that changed both the Judges and the the Shimada's fate.

_—The Untold Legend—_

The four year old girl walked back to her village in the middle of the night.  
She couldn't sleep, and thought that meditation would help.

As she steps at the village's gates, her smile turned to fear and shock.

Her village, burned to the ground. She looked up for the culprit but found flying silhouettes, camouflaged.

 _Why?_ Was the only wording her head. The shock in her body soon weakened, allowing her to rush to their house to find her answers— only to find her parents in the midst of fire, a katana stuck to her mother's abdomen, and a kunai at her father's chest, both faced were numb, yet filled with shock, those were their last expressions, Fear.

_This is a dream, right?_

Sadly it isn't.

She slowly backed away from the burning house, watching it burn to its foundation.

As the Sun's rises, the fire died down. She stared at the ash filled area around her— a place she once called home.

She didn't noticed a passerby walk towards her, worried about why a child would be out of nowhere.

"Child?", He had asked, no answer. He walked around to look at her. Her face said nothing. She was numb. It has destroyed her mentality to bits, her mind slowly filling with rage and hate.

Apparently, the passerby had a short temper of the girl not answering, he decided to drag her back to where he was from.

The stranger had stopped dragging her and pushed her to a room, a man was in the middle, writing with a brush on a scroll. The man stopped as she sat down.

"Hello, child. I am sorry, one of my staff earlier told me of your state earlier. I would've hope for him to at least carry you like a child. Not like a criminal.", Oh how ironic that statement he gave.

"Why did he bring me here?", She asked autonomously.

"I cannot say no to a child in need. I can help you sustain your needs, all I ask is your assistance in my clan.", Clan? What's he talking about?

"That would be."

"I wish for you to be an assassin." She had no choice but to nod. "What is your name, child?"

"Mari Taiyō."

"Your training will begin tomorrow, tell me if you need something."

She nodded and stood up as a servant came to his door as if on cue, and brought her to her room.

This isn't even her colours..

She felt claustrophobic at the hot air, closed windows, the place wasn't used in a while, that's for sure. She opened the windows and stared from the outside. Below she saw two young boys— one around her age — by the garden.

The younger boy noticed this and looked up, before giving a happy have, a big smile on his face.

This happiness was venomous, and it's disrupting her plans, she knows who killed and burnt the village down, she can smell burnt wood and ask on the passing assansins earlier.  
She just looked away and fell down the bed.

Sleep finally caught her after a long run.

The next day, the same servant arrived with food and clothes, before leaving.

I guess it's time to start the day..

After another half hour, the door was slid and slams open by one of the guards, both grabbed her arm and dragged her to a room, her slippers were getting hot from all this friction. The rubber was burning.

The other servants moved away as they pass by, and when they found what they were dragging, they had set a plan to assure her medical attention.

Soon they reached the dojos, all the assassins laughed at her state. She just rolled her eyes and gave them a face that they were infuriated. A smug grin, a sardonic grin.

As the dragging stopped and a door slid open, she was thrown to the ground by the guards, and she rolled in impact. The door shuts close, the darkness of the room made her blink to see clearer.

Soon, she found a man walking towards her from the dark, cradling a whip on one hand.

" I am Kuichiro. I will be your instructor, you will do everything perfectly. Or face the consequences. I do not and WILL NOT take mistakes lightly.", He said and the girl only nods. Kuichiro didn't like the answer and pulled the girl's hair back, her face now facing him. "Understood?", He growled

"Hai, Kuichiro-sama."

 

_One day, this clan will fall.._

_My_ _**Hatred** _ _has already_

_written their demise_


	3. One's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two years, her life was a cycle. Now, Her sudden DETERMINATION frees her from that cycle, yet her HATE is still there. And it's being taken upon to the wrong people, even if they were just her age.
> 
> Sometimes, its time we come into terms to who we are, even if it was our HATE in front of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma finish the book here and just repost it on wattpad so wattpad peeps can see it. No hassle.

 

  Two Years have passed since she was assigned to Kuichiro. It was helpful and Painful at the same time. He would whip her on her weakest spots while laughing and mocking at her failure. That happens first, until she makes the same mistake twice, then he'll grimace and slam the whip down her back until he's contented. Then he'll walk away, leaving the child battered. The maids quickly sneaks in and takes the girl to the infirmary quick before she loses her consciousness.

  Even after all that, Mari was still numb, she feels nothing, she had no purpose to. She never made a sound every session (Should she call them that, it feels more like a worthless time usage), but she nods to them before leaving the infirmary and to her room. That was enough for them to see. Even After two years, she still wanted to make to bathe in their blood. She wanted them dead. The mixture of DETERMINATION and HATE has made her stronger in the past two years.

  "Again!", Kuichiro screamed at the numb girl. The girl ran to her instructor, sending punches and kicks on the man.

  Kuichiro just smirked and landed his elbow down the girl's spine before kicking her to the side. "You are useless... You can't even land a punch! You're slow!",  _Kick_ "Pathetic!",  _Kick_ "Good for nothing!", more mocking was screamed to the girl, and the more she heard, the more her eyes were blinded in red.

  Before Kuichiro could land his whip down the beat up,  ** _angry_** six year old. Mari got a hold of his whip and used her speed and his shock to land an earth-smashing punch on the man's abdomen, sending him to the other corner of the room, retching blood from the impact.

  The energy soon faded out of her tired, young body. She was panting, her fist tight on both sides. She wanted more  **blood**. She wanted them to see how painful it felt seeing her village's state that one faithful night two years ago.

_But she has to wait._

  "I wasn't even  **done**.", She whispered, her eyes glaring down the frightened man. _What has he brought under his torturous wing?_

  He saw a ring of red around her unusually black eyes (wasn't her eyes blue?), He saw HATE and DETERMINATION in them. When He tried to stand, at least take a knee, he was hit by an aftershock.

  "I'm done here.", She said and left him inside the dojo, shuddering while he kept vomiting blood. When she headed to her room, she bumped to a cheerful boy, two years older than her.  _Boy, his joy is making her vomit_

  "You're new right?", The boy asked.

  "What does it look like?", She ask in annoyance before she continuous walking to her room.

 

  Hours later (with her moping around), a guard dragged her to Sojiro's office. As she arrive was pushed into the room, she saw the Clan Master, A mixture of emotions written on his face, most of it was shock that such a child would resent so much.

  "She is a monster, Clan Master!", Kuichiro growled, an accused finger pointing the emotionless child. the man has bandages on both his head 

  As much as she wants to rephrase that, she kept her mouth shut.

  Sojiro looks both at one of his best hired instructors before looking at the girl. Now's the time to judge. "Was it true?", He ask

  The child sighed before she opens her mouth "For the past two years, I have been put into torturous training that always sends me up to my wits. And here we are, me being honest and him being a slippery, sadistic, power hungry eel.", she said slowly, allowing Sojiro to swallow the information in.

  Seconds of silence passed and Sojio's eyes widen in her direction before facing the man. " Yamato Kuichiro, you are relieved of your duty in your Shimada clan.", Kuichiro's eyes widen before his eyes landed on the girl, who just blinked like a mechanical doll.

  "You would believe a newcomer over your longtime ally?!", He screamed.

  "A child will not learn to lie unless their surroundings are filled with liars

  _I almost wanna clap at that statement.._

  Sojiro then looked at the girl "You will be transferred, so I can watch over the recovery of your wounds.", He said to her direction, worry written in his tone. "Your training will be postponed, and will continue as soon as my sons' training begin.", he added as the guards (who arrived few seconds ago) drags a triggered Kuichiro.

  "You are dismissed, child. I'll see you in the morning.", he said and another guards guides her back to her new room. The man was soft- something that is rare to find around the close off area.

  "Please enjoy your stay in your new room, Master Shimada was never worried for a child before so I am guessing you are one of the rare children he's saved throughout his rule.", the guard smiled and left.

  The girl simply shrugs and goes to her new room, walking around as she contemplates her situation.

  _**Master Shimada was never worried for a child before so I am guessing you are one of the rare children he's saved throughout his rule**_

_If the Clan master is so kind to kids.. Who's manipulating the middle age man?_

  She's never been to clans before. The village had a leader sure, but she was never introduced to another position higher in the village. Then again, the village was simple. Here in Shimada Castle, there are slight changes according to technology. She's seen weapons being smuggled in the castle. They didn't know that someone was watching.

  Her train of thought fades as a knock resounded in the other side of the door.

  "Yes?", She call. The door was open by two chubby little hands, (her's wasn't much anymore, considering the intensity of her training) as the door was pushed aside, she was met with innocent brown eyes. It was too similar for her to miss "You again?"

  The boy scratched the back of his head "Father told me to be friends with the child next door, Hanzo is in the other corner, so I guessed this door.", he explained.

  "I didn't ask an explanation.. but I guess so..", She sighs and shakes her head. "But befriend? You must be truly innocent to understand, I suggest you leave my room, before you go any deeper, it might be your end.", she warned as she faced the boy, a scary look on her face. 

  Genji swallowed his spit and nods, before closing the door and runs to her room.

 

 

  As she was alone once again. for once she felt something that hasn't occurred for the first time in two years; fear. The paranoia was too much. The darkness contributing to the re-unlocked feeling. It was too much, she was as well beginning to lose her eyesight as the dark engulf her eyesight.

  "Well, isn't this a treat to watch..?", A childish echoing voice cooed in the dark room.

  "What on.. heaven's name.. are you?!", She growled as she fought the dark

  "I am the condensed form of all that pent-up HATE!", They cooed once again. It seems to be a child, considering they coo a lot. A girl too, since its rare to find a cooing boy. "All that negativity for the past two years formed me. And what you did to that boy was enough for me to see the monstrosity that is you. Your resentment against this clan is so strong, it can be the strongest source for millions and billions of HATE vial!", she added in a cheery tone. "and It makes me s t r o n g e r !", She smirks as negative energy surrounds her. "To fully form me, I'll be needing that HATE infested soul, It's strong too, considering it has higher rarity chance of 0.0005% in a millenia."

  "Who are you..?"

  "I'm C H A R A .", She introduced

  Mari knew that this could be the end if she lets the HATE completely take over her soul. She hasn't even had her plan put into action and execute so.

  Chara laughs hysterically at the girl in front of her "You're still thinking about commiting a possible future genocide to this clan?! You know That can't happen if you die here!", She said with an insane look on her face.

   _I mUsn'T..! I CaN't.. I P-pRomiSE-SED!_

  In a short glimpse in the afterlife, she saw a woman with glowing pink eyes, smiling at her in it's own language. She was wearing something quite ancient to speak, but t show importance of her place. on one hand holds a golden scale and the other with a staff, her short Pink hair following the way of the wind, as well as her black clothing.

 At that moment, she knew, she has a bigger purpose in this planet, this torture was an obstacle. She only has to pass the obstacle to reach what she seeks. DETERMINATION flows through her and the HATE within her and surrounds her soul fades. 

  Chara's eyes widen. "Well, it can't be helped.", she walks to the pink haired before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Say my name to summon me, a'ight?", she then fade to a small shadow before scampering away.

  After a week of reflection she has begun to see the light once again, and a apology is an order.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been extremely busy, does anyone want to be my right hand man of this book, I can send the draft to you guys. I have a lot of things so recently. I started my animating carreer, I am currently looking for a school and I am busy updating books in my Wattpad. Which is a lot.
> 
> I am currently rewriting an Undertale book too.
> 
> I'll try my best to update.


End file.
